


Strzępy

by sssandera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssandera/pseuds/sssandera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Istnieją dna zbyt głębokie i ludzie, dla których nie ma ratunku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strzępy

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji Miłosne Bingo, organizowanej na forum Mirriel. Betowała niezastąpiona SzmaragDrac.

 

Kiedy Draco spotkał Astorię po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę, nie w Wielkiej Sali czy przelotnie w pokoju wspólnym, ledwie miał pojęcie, kto w rzeczywistości przed nim stoi. Krew z rany na czole zalewała mu oczy, mieszała się z pyłem i brudem i ograniczała pole widzenia. Leżał na zimnej posadzce, a skostniałe palce kurczowo zaciskał wokół zbroczonego krwią kamienia, mając przerażającą świadomość, że jeżeli go puści, stanie się kompletnie bezbronny.

Twarz jego wybawcy stała się wyraźniejsza, gdy klęknął tuż koło niego. Draco ze świstem zaczerpnął powietrza. Piekła go klatka piersiowa, spazmatyczne oddechy, które rozpaczliwie łapał, powodowały tylko dodatkowy ból, a odrętwiałe kończyny zdawały się należeć do kogoś innego.

_Nie powinno jej tu być, nie skończyła siedemnastu lat, jest za młoda, co ona tu robi, miała być odesłana do domu…_

 — Gdzie twoja różdżka? — zapytała Astoria sucho, przerywając głuchą ciszę.

 Draco nie potrafił zdobyć się na nic innego poza krótkim kiwnięciem głową. Paroksyzm bólu po raz kolejny przeszył jego ciało.

 Walki przeniosły się do innej części zamku, korytarz był opustoszały i nawet krzyki umierających i mordujących czarodziejów zdawały się zbyt odległe, by mogły być prawdziwe. Z łatwością zapomniałby o tym, że wojna dotarła właśnie do kulminacyjnego punktu, gdyby wciąż nie zaciskał dłoni na naprędce znalezionej kanciastej broni, a zwiotczałe ciało śmierciożercy nie leżałoby zaledwie kilka cali od niego. W jednej chwili Draco poczuł palącą potrzebę, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Uciec, uciec, uciec i już nigdy nie musieć patrzeć na twarz Jugsona, którą dekady temu zmiażdżył pięcioma uderzeniami.

 Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, kiedy Astoria znów pojawiła się koło niego. Szerzej otworzył oczy i nieruchomo spoglądał na jej zastygłą twarz, surrealistyczną maskę spokoju i smutku. Powędrował wzrokiem do ściskanych przez nią różdżek i przez jedno uderzenie serca wydawało mu się, że za chwilę zielony promień zaklęcia rozerwie jego klatkę piersiową na strzępy. Z powrotem przeniósł spojrzenie na twarz Astorii i z ulgą zarejestrował, że się nie uśmiecha. Nie było śladów poczucia wyższości i pogardy w jej oczach ani wygiętych w złośliwym uśmieszku ust, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że mogłaby zrobić z nim wszystko, a Draco najpewniej nie miałby sił nawet na to, by krzyknąć. Czuł się zdany na jej łaskę i dziwnie uspokojony myślą, że może jednak Astoria nie postanowi wykorzystać jego stanu.

 Schyliła się i delikatnym ruchem rozprostowała zesztywniałe palce Dracona. Kamień z cichym stukiem opadł na posadzkę, a zaledwie kilka sekund później jego miejsce zajął dobrze znany kawałek drewna. Draco oplótł różdżkę palcami i doświadczył cudownego uczucia zwrócenia zagubionej cząstki. Magia pulsowała wokół jego dłoni i chciałby wierzyć, że teraz nie ma już czego się bać.

 — Nie ruszaj się, Malfoy — powiedziała Astoria cicho, wciąż beznamiętnie, i nachyliła się nad nim.

 W skupieniu przygryzała wargę, rzucając kilka zaklęć uzdrawiających, by następnym usunąć z twarzy powoli krzepnącą krew. Podniosła się bez słowa i niemal niezauważanie kiwnęła głową. Draco spróbował wstać i nawet jeśli całe jego ciało płonęło, a jemu zdawało się, że za chwilę upokorzy się jeszcze bardziej, opadając na podłogę bez sił, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Chwiejnie stanął na nogach i mocniej zacisnął palce na różdżce, wierząc, że go uratuje.

 Dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał uratować się sam.

 *

Przez kilka chwil biegli ramię w ramię, a Draco czuł wdzięczność, która rozlewała się w jego piersi, wprawiając go w stan otępienia i zmieszania. Kiedy Astoria zwolniła, by zrównać z nim krok, uczucie spotęgowało się, aż w końcu Draco zapragnął pozbyć się go raz na zawsze. Pozwolił, by po raz kolejny został wciągnięty przez wir walki, a Astoria zniknęła mu z oczu.

 Nie chciał widzieć jej nigdy więcej.

 Zawsze był tak cholernie słaby.

 Nie minęło więcej niż kilka minut, jak Draco przepchnął się przez tłum, powalając kolejnego śmierciożercę, i znalazł się za plecami Astorii, chroniąc ją bez udziału własnej woli. Rzucał zaklęcia machinalnie, aż w końcu inkantacja stopiła się w jedno słowo i sam już nie był pewien, czy klątwa, którą chciał trafić tamtego mężczyznę, rzeczywiście nią była.

 ***

 Wszedł do środka i w jednej chwili znalazł się pod ostrzałem ciekawskich i pełnych wzgardy spojrzeń. Zapięte wokół nadgarstków łańcuchy grzechotały przy każdym kroku, a Draco nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nawet one z niego drwią. Beznamiętnie spojrzał w kierunku swoich przyjaciół ze Slytherinu i matki z trudem pohamowującej płacz. W tamtej chwili nienawidził ich mocniej niż samego siebie. Wlepiali w niego przerażone i błagalne spojrzenia, a potok litości zalał go nagle i niespodziewanie. Wydawało mu się, że zaraz utonie.

 Dostrzegł ją na samym końcu. Stała koło siostry i patrzyła na niego ze spokojem, a jej twarz po raz kolejny przypominała skamieniałą maskę. Draco ślizgał się wzrokiem po całej sylwetce, aż w końcu ich spojrzenia zwarły się ze sobą na chwilę, która równie dobrze mogła trwać sekundę, jak i całe wieki. Astoria pozostała pozornie obojętna, jedynie kąciki jej ust zadrgały w imitacji uśmiechu. Draco czuł się jak idiota z myślą, że pod tym gestem kryło się coś więcej, niż mógł dostrzec. Z całych sił starał się odepchnąć od siebie nadzieję.

 Oszukiwał się, że udało mu się pogodzić z wyrokiem, który niechybnie zapadnie za kilka minut. Uporczywie przekonywał sam siebie, że przecież Azkaban nie może być tak okropnym miejscem, jak mówią.

 Wiedział, że jest największym kłamcą na świecie.

 Zacisnął skrępowane dłonie na barierce. Kłykcie mu zbielały, a palce stopniowo zaczynały drętwieć, nie zwracał jednak na to uwagi. Minuty ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, a on tracił panowanie nad własnym ciałem. Jego barki drżały, kiedy opadł na kolana i ze strachu prawie przestał oddychać. Był ciekaw, czy upokorzenie i pogrzebanie jego godności (ach, gdyby tylko jeszcze ją posiadał) miały być gwoździem programu, farsy, jaką okazał się proces.

 Im dłużej przebywał w tamtym pomieszczeniu, tym bardziej czuł, jak się oddala. Po pewnym czasie miał wrażenie, że dryfuje gdzieś nad własnym ciałem, świat zamarł w bezruchu, a on bez skrępowania przyglądał się zebranym i wyobrażał, jak pluje im w twarz. Ogarnęła go przerażająca i dojmująca obojętność, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie na szali waży się jego przyszłość. Miał ochotę wybuchnąć szyderczym śmiechem, gdy Potter zaczął składać zeznania.

I tak nie mógł go uratować. Draco Malfoy musiał uratować się sam.

 ***

 Przez dwa lata obserwował toczące się obok niego życie, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że jest pionkiem, który od dawna nie uczestniczy w grze. Przez dwa lata starał się zdobyć pracę, uzupełnić skrytkę w banku i wyrwać Malfoy Manor ze szponów ministerstwa. Jedynym, co udało mu się uzyskać, była zgodna na wynajem. Na wynajem pieprzonej rezydencji, która w rękach Malfoyów była od pieprzonych ośmiu pokoleń. Przez dwa lata starał się odzyskać reputację, wyciągnąć matkę z depresji, ukryć rany na nadgarstkach, które pozostawiły tam ciężkie łańcuchy, wyłupać oczy tym, którzy patrzyli na niego z pogardą lub litością — czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie? — i zaszyć usta tym, którzy na jego widok uśmiechali się szyderczo, złośliwie, ironicznie, pogardliwie, protekcjonalnie — czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Dwa lata zajęło mu składanie elementów układanki w całość, aż w końcu zrozumiał.

 Istniały dna tak głębokie, że nawet Malfoyowie nie potrafili się od nich odbić.

 Wynajął rezydencję dla matki, sprzedając klejnoty i rodzinne pamiątki. Kiedy za Narcyzą zamknęły się drzwi, Draco nigdy więcej nie postawił tam stopy. Zdał się na łaskę Pansy, choć była to ostatnia rzecz, której pragnął.

 Dotąd wszystkie jego pragnienia, marzenia i cele obracały się w pył, nim choćby zdążył poczuć ich smak na koniuszku języka.

 Czasami zastanawiał się, czy Pansy udaje ślepca po to, by poprawić mu nastrój, w nadziei, że jest w stanie zdziałać cokolwiek. Dzielnie ignorował smutne spojrzenie dużych oczu i wargę, która drgała jej za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzyła, niemal tak mocno, jak jemu drżały ręce. Starał się z godnością znosić wszystkie te chwile, w których pomagała mu uporać się z prozaicznymi czynnościami. Gdy wyciągała z jego dłoni butelkę czerwonego wina, widząc, że więcej trunku ląduje na blacie niż w kieliszkach. Gdy stanowczo zabierała mu nóż, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Draco prędzej się zrani, niż prawidłowo rozetnie bakłażana na dwie połówki. Gdy rzucała na kominek Incendio, zauważając, że z końca jego różdżki wydobywa się jedynie smużka dymu. Gdy zapinała guziki jego pasiastej koszuli, bo palce miał niemal tak sztywne, jak wtedy, w Hogwarcie.

 Pansy milczała. Od zawsze milczeli. Wszyscy.Kiedy się odzywali, z ich ust wydostawały się kłamstwa, oszczerstwa i obłudne słowa. Syczeli. Od zawsze i na zawsze. A później ponownie zapadała cisza.

 Czasami dochodził do wniosku, że oboje są ślepcami. Błądzili po omacku w świecie wzniesionym na zupełnie innych fundamentach, niż znali, gdzie nie było dla nich miejsca, a margines społeczny wydawał się aktem łaski. Czasami Draco myślał, że Lucjusz nie był jednak zaślepionym głupcem. Wiedział, że im wyżej się wespniesz, tym boleśniejszy będzie upadek.

 Czasami Draco po prostu _czuł_ i _wiedział_ , że choćby Pansy zapomniała o tym, że przegrał, że ona też przegrała, że oni nie żyją, jedynie oddychają i stawiają kroki w rytm bicia serca, że nadzieja też już odeszła… Nawet gdyby zapomniała, wciąż byłaby skazana na porażkę. Obrała sobie cel, którego nie dosięgnie nawet koniuszkiem palca, bo jest on gwiazdą — daleką, kuszącą, piękną, przynoszącą nadzieję i rozpraszającą mrok. Wciąż jednak gwiazdą. Gwiazdą poza zasięgiem Pansy.

 Draco Malfoy musiał uratować się sam.

 ***

 W naturze Pansy nie leżało słuchanie Dracona. W naturze Dracona nie leżało podporządkowywanie się Pansy.

 Siedział na kanapie, trzymając w dłoni do połowy opróżniony kieliszek. Kilka kropel zaplamiło mu spodnie, gdy ręka zadrżała mocniej, niż miała w zwyczaju. Obserwował spod półprzymkniętych powiek, jak do salonu powoli wchodzą pierwsi goście. Oceniał ich buty, stroje i cały wygląd, po czym kierował wzrok ku twarzy. Za każdym razem z przerażającą obojętnością zauważał, że wszyscy się uśmiechają, przytulają, całują i emanują szczęściem, tak jakby zdążyli zapomnieć, tak jakby stali na wolnym skrawku ziemi, którego nie zasypał wojenny kurz, wciąż będąc pijanymi przeszłością. Nie odpowiadał, gdy witali się z nim uprzejmie, nie przenosił wzroku na ich wyciągnięte arystokratyczne dłonie splamione krwią i nie drgał, gdy klepali go po ramieniu.

  _Głupcy, kłamcy, zdrajcy, głupcy, kłamcy, zdrajcy, głupcykłamcyzdrajcygłupcykłamcyzdrajcy…_

 Siedziała dziewięć krzeseł dalej od niego, dzieliło ich prawie trzynaście stóp, gruby mur ulepiony z jego przeszłości i bastion broniący jej przyszłości.

 Astoria Greengrass nie uśmiechała się. Nie patrzyła, nie słuchała. Była. Po prostu. Zupełnie jak Draco.

 Zamknął oczy i pozwolił jej grać. Przesuwała dłońmi po klawiszach pianina, sunąc, jakby płynęła po niezmąconej tafli jeziora. Jedna nuta goniła drugą, tak jak fale ścigają się na wzburzonym morzu. Nieskończony wyścig, który wciąż zaczynał się od nowa. Brzmiało cudownie znajomo.

 Uparł się, że odprowadzi ją do bramy. Pansy śledziła ich badawczym wzrokiem, a jej mina wahała się pomiędzy radością a lękiem. Zaproponował Astorii ramię, którego nie przyjęła. Posłał jej kwaśny i okraszony winem uśmiech, a ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Gdy potknął się na żwirowej ścieżce, kurczowo złapała go za ramię i lekko pochyliła się w jego stronę.

 — Nie pozwolę ci upaść — wysyczała i spróbowała odepchnąć Dracona, jednak tym razem to on ją przytrzymał.

 — Już upadłem, słodziutka.

 Draco Malfoy musiał uratować się sam.

 ***

 Draco nie wierzył w przeznaczenie. Uważał, że jego życie potoczyło się w ten sposób, bo ojciec zdecydował za niego i matkę, bo wybrał złą stronę, bo był głupcem, który nie potrafił się spisać nawet w roli chorągiewki, którą udawał przez te wszystkie lata. Draco nie przykładał większej wagi do przepowiedni i bzdur mówiących o losie zapisanym w gwiazdach. Nie wierzył, dopóki nie spotkał jej w bibliotece na Pokątnej.

 Astoria stała kilka rzędów półek dalej od niego. Patrzył na nią jak urzeczony, lustrując przymrużonymi oczami wyraz jej twarzy. Wydawała się nieobecna. Muskała opuszkami palców grzbiety opasłych tomisk, jakby była to świętość, którą hańbi dotyk jej arystokratycznych dłoni.

 To było ich pierwsze spotkanie od przyjęcia w domu Pansy i Draco intensywnie zastanawiał się, czy powinien do niej podejść. Może powiedzieć: „Hej, dawno się nie widzieliśmy!” albo „Astoria? Kopę lat! Nie poznałem cię!”. Udawać zaskoczonego jej widokiem, jakże uradowanego ze spotkania. Później zaprosiłby ją na gorącą czekoladę, siedzieliby na wysłużonych kanapach w ulubionej kawiarni jego lub jej, żartując i skutecznie ignorując znaczące spojrzenia, które posyłałaby im kelnerka. Zapytałby ją o ulubiony gatunek muzyki lub literatury, Astoria udzieliłaby odpowiedzi, a Draco zaśmiałby się serdecznie i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że to się świetnie składa, bo on także uwielbia kryminały!

 Na sztywnych nogach ruszył w jej kierunku, kiedy ona właśnie się odwracała. Byłoby idealnie, gdyby na niego wpadła, wypuszczając z dłoni cztery powieści o barwnych oprawach, które dźwigała. On, jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, kucnąłby i posprzątał bałagan, wylewnie przeprosił i zyskał pretekst, by ją gdzieś wyciągnąć.

 Stanął dwa kroki od niej. Astoria też się zatrzymała. Poprawiła okulary, który zsunęły się z grzbietu jej nosa. Powinna się uśmiechnąć. On także. Ich twarze nie drgnęły.

 — Dzień dobry — odezwała się Astoria, patrząc na niego badawczo.

 Odpowiedział jej tym samym. Machnął krótko ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, a ona wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. Szli ramię w ramię, a wędrówka pomiędzy regałami przypominała Draconowi dzień, w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Ręce drżały mu coraz bardziej. Nerwowym gestem obciągnął mankiety, zasłaniając blizny. Jeśli Astoria cokolwiek zauważyła, nie odezwała się ani słowem.

 Usiedli w najdalszym kącie biblioteki, przy stoliku, któremu chwiały się nogi, na krzesłach obitych ciemnym i poplamionym materiałem. Astoria nie zapytała, skąd się tutaj wziął ani dlaczego do niej podszedł. Nie uśmiechając się, podsunęła mu pod nos zabrane książki i cicho opowiadała o pierwszej z nich. Draco kartkował powieść, czując, że choć jego palce są sztywne i drżą, to pożółkły papier prześlizguje się pomiędzy opuszkami z łatwością, szeleści i przypomina te dobre czasy, gdy Draco panował nad swoim umysłem przynajmniej na tyle, by czytać.

 — To mugolska powieść — powiedziała Astoria, wskazując jedną z książek.

 Przez chwilę oboje wpatrywali się w okładkę. Przedstawiała piaskowe kręgi, spiralę lub wir, Draco nie był pewien. Przez jedno uderzenie serca miał wrażenie, że tak wyglądało jego życie. Wędrował od najbardziej zewnętrznego pierścienia poprzez burze i sztormy, wiatry i huragany, wyczekując dotarcia do oka cyklonu, gdzie wiatr cichnął, a świat przestawał istnieć.

 — To „Alchemik”. — Astoria podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Dracona. — Opowiada o chłopcu, który przemierza świat w poszukiwaniu swojego przeznaczenia. Obrał inną drogę, niż przewidywali dla niego rodzice.

  _Nie próbuj mnie ratować!_ — chciał krzyknąć.

 Ale Astoria wciąż nie uśmiechała się i nie patrzyła z litością.

 — Nie wierzę w przeznaczenie — wysyczał.

 — A ja w to, że są misje nie do wykonania.

 Może Draco Malfoy nie musiał ratować się sam.

 ***

 Kiedy Draco po raz pierwszy stanął w progu domu Astorii, brakowało mu róż w dłoni, czekoladek i słodkiego uśmiechu, będącego dowodem dozgonnej miłości. Nie wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, nie ociekał deszczem, który sprawiłby, że mokre kosmyki seksownie przykleiłyby się do brody, a szaleńczy wiatr nie szarpał jego włosów, układając je w artystyczny nieład _._

Stał jak wmurowany w ziemię i patrzył na nią beznamiętnie, nie dając po sobie poznać, że w jego wnętrzu panuje taki sam spokój, jaki prezentuje na zewnątrz. Jego trzewia powinny się skręcać z rozkosznego pożądania, a motyle drążyć dziurę w brzuchu i Draco był prawie przerażony, gdy stwierdził, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie ma miejsca.

 Nie powstrzymało go to przed zmiażdżeniem ust Astorii w dzikim i namiętnym pocałunku, który sprawił, że pękły wszystkie bariery, granice zbladły, a resztki zdrowego rozsądku odeszły w zapomnienie.

 To był brudny i brutalny seks, pod którym nie kryły się żadne głębsze uczucia poza pierwotną i zbyt długo ignorowaną żądzą, biorącą ich w posiadanie, tak jak Draco wziął Astorię.

 W pewnej chwili stracili oparcie i osunęli się po ścianie na podłogę. Draco nie wypuszczał jej ze swoich ramion, rozkoszował się wydawanymi przez nią dźwiękami i solennie obiecywał, że sam zachowa resztki przyzwoitości. Złamał tę przysięgę uderzenie serca później, gdy zupełnie stracił panowanie nad sytuacją.

 Po wszystkim leżeli obok siebie na chłodnej posadzce, stykając się ramionami i udami. Draco nie miał na tyle odwagi, by spojrzeć Astorii w twarz. Ona także odwróciła wzrok. Czuł, że drży. Minęły stulecia, zanim z ociąganiem odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Choć w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, doskonale widział łzy. Zastanawiał się, czy były spowodowane radością, smutkiem, ulgą, a może bólem, który niewątpliwie jej zadał. Wiedział, że jest tchórzem, i dowiódł tej teorii, robiąc dokładnie to, co zawsze w trudnych i niepewnych sytuacjach.

 Milczał.

 W zamian za to chciał wziąć Astorię w ramiona. Potrzeba ta pojawiła się na obrzeżach jego świadomości zupełnie niespodziewanie i niezauważalnie, a później wybuchła jasno jak supernowa i dręczyła go tak długo, aż drżącym palcem przejechał od nadgarstka aż po bark kobiety. Pod dotykiem Dracona zaczęła trząść się jeszcze bardziej, a z jej ust wydobył się cichy jęk, niemalże skomlenie. Draco nie wiedział, jak go zinterpretować, i czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

 Będzie musiał uratować także ją.

 ***

 W ich znajomości brakowało setek zapisanych pergaminów, połamanych piór i wycieńczonych od ciągłego podróżowania sów. Brakowało słów, uczuć i myśli. Brakowało łez, uśmiechów i trzepoczących serc. Brakowało ich woli, ich chęci i ich planów. W ich znajomości brakowało Dracona i Astorii.

 Draco przywykł do tego, że jego życie powierzano wszystkim, tylko nie jemu. Nie decydował, nie wybierał, nie rozważał, nie myślał. Przyjmował. Akceptował. Spełniał oczekiwania. Albo i nie.

 Gdy postanowił postawić sprawę jasno, nie przygotował drogiej kolacji, nie zamówił szampana, który stopiłby ich języki, nie kupił pierścionka z dwukaratowym brylantem, który pasowałby do jej uśmiechu, gdyby tylko się uśmiechała, i nie napisał porywającej przemowy wywołującej rzewne łzy.

 — Weźmiemy ślub.

 Tego od niego oczekiwano.

 — Jesteś okrutny — stwierdziła Astoria bez cienia emocji w głosie.

 — A ty brzydka — odparował, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

 Mogła go uderzyć, przekląć lub wyśmiać. Mogła sprawić, że pewność siebie i pozorne opanowanie zbudowane z urywanych oddechów, zakłamanych wizji, pierwotnych instynktów i wymarłych uczuć obrócą się w proch.

 — Dlaczego?

 Nie pytała o swoją urodę. Wiedział o tym równie dobrze, jak ona.

 Draco zawahał się i przełknął ślinę. Ojciec uczył go, że jedyną wiarą, jaką warto pielęgnować, jest ta w samego siebie. Wpajał do głowy młodemu dziedzicowi, że ludzie to głupcy, kłamcy i zdrajcy. Draco wierzył. Lucjusz łgał.

 — Nie uśmiechałaś się — odpowiedział twardo. — Nie patrzyłaś.

 Drżały mu ręce.

 Draco Malfoy nie potrafił uratować ani siebie, ani jej.

 ***

 Z założenia to powinien być najpiękniejszy dzień w jego życiu. Powinien przywdziać smoking od najdroższego projektanta, zapłacić krocie za fryzjera, ucałować matkę, pozwolić, by poprawiła mu muchę i wcisnęła w butonierkę białą różę na znak czystości. Astoria powinna być najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie, mieć suknię do ziemi i welon, który ciągnąłby się za nią na kilka stóp, a w dłoniach olśniewający bukiet białych róż na znak czystości.

 Nie byli czyści.

 Wesele było skromne, dania podrzędne, wino i szampan tanie, muzyka puszczana z radia, a goście sztucznie radośni.Gdyby Draco mógł, powiedziałby Astorii prawdę, stojąc na ślubnym kobiercu, za świadka mając jedynie pustkę.

 Ślubuję ci ból i cierpienie.

 Ślubuję nieprzespane noce i niekończące dnie.

 Ślubuję, że będę nienawidził naszych przyjaciół i przeklinał moich wrogów.

 Ślubuję mrok i kłamstwo, gdy wstaje słońce, a jasność i prawdę, gdy zapada zmrok.

 Ślubuję, że pozwolę ci przyjść mi z pomocą, gdy skończy się świat, runie niebo i rozstąpi się ziemia, a ja i ty przeżyjemy, bo jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Żyjemy zamiast ginąć. Nienawidzimy zamiast żyć.

 ***

 Leżał w łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit, z całych sił starając się ignorować świszczący oddech Astorii. Spała na swojej połówce, wtulając głowę w poduszkę, ciasno owinięta kołdrą, jakby w nadziei, że puchata warstwa materiału będzie w stanie ją przed czymkolwiek obronić. Draco od czasu do czasu zerkał na nią kątem oka. Ślizgał się wzrokiem po jej rozsypanych brązowych lokach, małym zakrzywionym nosie, wystających kościach policzkowych i krzywiźnie barku. Czasami na dłużej zatrzymywał się przy lekko rozchylonych ustach, uświadamiając sobie, że oboje byli wężami. Węże syczą. Syczeli. I nie uśmiechali się.

 Ignorował drżące dłonie. Po kilku latach zdążył przyzwyczaić się do tego, że nie ma nad nimi pełnej kontroli, przyjął je jako kolejny defekt. Były jedynie kroplą w oceanie goryczy, porażki i upokorzenia. W oceanie innych niedoskonałości.

 Pod osłoną nocy nie panował nad myślami. Ze zdenerwowania podkurczał stopy i zagryzał wargi, aż twarz Blaise’a znikała spod jego powiek. Pomimo upływu czasu nie zapominał, tamte słowa odbijały się echem w jego głowie, nie dając spać, nie dając myśleć, nie dając żyć.

 Wyszedł wtedy z namiotu, pod którym ustawiono ławy, mając zamiar zaszyć się na tyłach ogrodu i nie musieć ani sekundy dłużej patrzeć na obłudników, udających jego przyjaciół.

 — Dlaczego się z nią ożeniłeś, skoro jej nie kochasz? — padło pytanie, gdy Zabiniemu w końcu udało się go odnaleźć.

  _Nie uśmiechała się, nie patrzyła, nie uśmiechała się, nie patrzyła, nie uśmiechała się, nie patrzyła…_

— Po tym, jak ją brutalnie przeleciałem, czułem się zobowiązany.

  _Nie uśmiechała się, nie patrzyła, nie uśmiechała się, nie patrzyła…_

— Nie była twoją pierwszą, więc jakie, do cholery, ma to znaczenie? Jesteś skurwysynem, Malfoy. Wyrzuty sumienia czy honor to dla ciebie pojęcia abstrakcyjne.

  _Nie uśmiechała się, nie patrzyła…_

— Nie była, fakt. Ale ja jej pierwszym już tak.

  _Nie, nie, nie._

Cisza.

 — Żałujesz?

  _Nienienienie._

 — Tak.

 — Więc dlaczego się z nią ożeniłeś?

 — Bo się nie uśmiechała.

 Czasami leżąc w łóżku, czuł się gorzej niż zwykle. Myślał nawet, że lepiej by było, gdyby Potter nie zeznawał na jego korzyść przed Wizengamotem. Przyzwyczaił się do drżenia, łańcuchy też zaakceptowałby jako część siebie. Mógłby opierać się o chłodny mur celi, patrząc przed siebie niewidzącymi oczyma. Mógłby zasypiać i zagłębiać się w niespokojne sny pełne koszmarów, krzyczeć, drapać, gryźć, rwać, płakać, drżeć i śmiać się opętańczo, drwiąc z własnego absurdalnego poczucia humoru. Mógłby rozpaść się na strzępy mniejsze niż pyłek. Nikt by się nie uśmiechał, nikt by nie widział.

 Ściany Azkabanu nie mają oczu, nie mają ust i uszu.

 Mógłby żyć, wcale nie żyjąc.

 Draco Malfoy wiedział, że dla niektórych po prostu nie ma ratunku.

 

_Koniec_


End file.
